La luz en mi oscuridad
by Blackcat2010
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Albert no recupera la memoria? ¿Que sucedería con la familia Andley? ¿Como reaccionaría Candy? Esta historia fue presentada en la GF 2014
1. Chapter 1

**LA LUZ EN MI OSCURIDAD.**

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**PROLOGO**

Basta un pequeño cambio para que una historia como la conocemos cambie radicalmente. Albert no recupera la memoria cuando se supone debería y Candy se da cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo cambiaron; que sucede con los Andley? Que pasaría si…

….esa y otras preguntas nos las responderemos a lo largo de este fic, que nació de una idea hace más de un año en FA; pensando en varias opciones y posibles respuestas, me di a la tarea de empezar a crear un mundo paralelo al que conocemos y a obtener algunos datos históricos… afortunada o lamentablemente hay mucho material y mientras más buscaba, más me enterraba en un mundo de información y al final lo que quiero es simplemente una historia de amor, romance y un poquito de drama y no una novela histórica y se que caeré en alguno que otro anacronismo, algunas veces de manera intencional y en otras de forma accidental… y decidí que si seguía buscando información, iba a terminar perdiéndome en ella y la historia que quiero compartirles simplemente nunca llegaría a ustedes.

Se que hay 2 historias similares desarrollándose, pero cada autora damos nuestro punto de vista y desarrollo de la historia y se que, en apariencia pueden ser similares, pero también se, que cada una terminará de manera muy distinta porque simplemente somos mujeres diferentes, así de simple; cuantos capítulos serán? ni yo lo se, se que será el primer trabajo largo que realizo y no se hasta donde me llevará todo lo que tengo planeado, pero en caso de no concluirla dentro del espacio de la GF, la continuaré a la par en FFnet.

Gracias Fran por abrirme por primera vez las puertas al Candy mundo y admitirme sin saber si realmente era de fiar o no, y gracias a las Lovers por ser el segundo grupo en aceptarme sin condición alguna también hace más de un año….y un agradecimiento especial a mis amiguitas del Aquelarre y del CAHA por apoyarme en mis locuras.

Esta historia esta basada tanto en el anime como el manga, así como en mi punto de vista muy particular de cómo pudieron suceder las cosas; de nuevo recordando que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a sus autoras originales y son utilizados sin fines de lucro; algunos datos históricos y el resto es meramente mi imaginación.

Para ti, mi Albert de la vida real, quien ha sido mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, mi confidente y amante... gracias por existir.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este fic contendrá a lo largo de su desarrollo situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio algunas veces de índole sexual… escenas crudas muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

CAPITULO 1

PESADILLA

Mi cabeza parece que va a estallar, quiero abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no puedo, los siento muy pesados…aunque la verdad, para que abrirlos? , que hay afuera que merezca la pena que siquiera intente seguir viviendo?

No se que me sucedió o porque estoy aquí, postrado en esta cama, lo mejor sería que muriera… vivir, morir… que significado tiene seguir viviendo si no se quien soy, ni de donde vengo, quien soy realmente…. Será que en realidad soy ese monstruo que dicen que soy? Que fui capaz de poner dinamita en las vías del tren para que los soldados aliados y civiles inocentes murieran de forma tan atroz? Si es que soy un criminal o asesino, lo mejor que hubieran hecho es dejarme morir, simplemente si fuera yo en verdad ese monstruo no merezco vivir mientras todos esos inocentes murieron volando en pedazos…

Estas ultimas semanas simplemente he sido un títere al que mueven de caja a placer, ya perdí la cuenta desde que recobré el conocimiento de en cuantos hospitales ambulantes y establecidos me he encontrado, nadie me dice nada, hablan a veces en un idioma, a veces en otro aunque curiosamente puedo reconocer parte del lenguaje en que se comunican y cuando atino a abrir los ojos me ven con miedo, con rabia, con desprecio… me tienen catalogado como a un paciente violento y lo más fácil para ellos es sedarme; en mi mente solo hay un par de palabras…. América, Chicago…. América, Chicago… será que en ese lugar se encuentre lo que perdí, lo que en mi mente no logro recordar? Según algunos médicos y enfermeras soy un mugroso yankee*1, y a veces usan esa palabra para referirse a mi, no se que sea eso, otros dicen que soy norteamericano por mi acento y la insistencia en nombrar esos lugares…

A lo lejos se escucha el ruido de las metralletas y bombas explotando, mi piel se eriza de tan solo escuchar esos ruidos y mi corazón brinca sobresaltado; en este momento esa estalló muy cerca de aquí haciendo cimbrar todo a mi alrededor, se lo que ese estallido significa… dentro de poco entrarán un grupo de médicos y enfermeras con soldados heridos, desmembrados, mutilados, ensangrentados... el olor a muerte, sangre, éter y pólvora se mezclan haciendo un ambiente nauseabundo; según se, estuve en un lugar llamado Italia y de ahí me trasladaron a Francia y quieren enviarme de aquí a Inglaterra para trasladarme a América; discuten y se que es por mi, se quieren deshacer de mi y de tantos otros heridos que simplemente ocupamos un lugar valioso en este campamento, y que seamos el problema de alguien más…

Comienzan a llegar los heridos, eso me provoca ansiedad, miedo, angustia… quiero irme! y como puedo me levanto abruptamente de la cama improvisada en donde me colocaron y quiero correr!, hay un pequeño animalito sobre mi y me mira asustado…pero ya hay varios médicos y enfermeras que me sujetan con fuerza y me tienden de nuevo en la cama mientras grito, golpeo con todas las fuerzas que puedo y pateo… no entienden que solo me quiero largar de aquí?

-No, déjenme! de nuevo no, no me pongan eso, suéltenme!

Y siento el pinchazo de la morfina*2 que me acaban de administrar mientras me vuelvo a perder en ese precipicio del que siento jamás saldré…

.

.

De nuevo mis ojos se sienten muy pesados, el cuerpo me duele, me pesa demasiado…tengo recuerdos muy vagos de los últimos días en donde de nueva cuenta intenté escapar y de nuevo me volvieron a drogar, no se cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que estuve en Francia, y escucho un gran alboroto al mi alrededor, quiero abrir los ojos, ver donde me encuentro ya que las voces que escucho ahora si las puedo entender y asimilar claramente… pero lo que no cambia es lo que dicen de mi….

-Dicen que viene del frente italiano…

-A mi me dijeron que es un espía, tal vez austriaco o alemán… me dijeron que traía el cabello pintado con nogal negro, que en el camino se le despinto por completo, y en la única bolsa de viaje que trae hay una barba y un bigote postizo o díganme, si no es espía, entonces porque tenía que pintárselo y ocultarse tras esa barba?

-Dicen además que es muy agresivo, que ha golpeado a varios médicos y enfermeras…

-A lo mejor es apátrida… con la guerra ya no se sabe…

-Si es espía seguro es un asesino, que miedo!...

-No quisiera ser yo quien se haga cargo de él…

-Doctor Leonard, no tiene papeles, parece que perdió parte de su equipaje en el estallido y en esta bolsa no hay nada que nos diga quien es o de donde viene, sólo trae algo de ropa desgastada y a este animal que no se le ha separado, si tiene familia en la ciudad o en que parte; donde lo colocamos?

-Colóquenlo en el cuarto "0"

-Y desháganse de ese animal que viene con él…

-Doctor Leonard, Doctor Leonard, no lo puede enviar al cuarto "0"!

-Tome este animal y deshágase de él…y me puede decir porque no al cuarto "0" señorita White?...

Ya no escucho nada más, sólo las pisadas de quienes me llevan… no estoy pidiendo que se hagan cargo de mi, si dejan de darme eso que me dan, estoy seguro me sentiré mejor y pronto podré irme, no me gusta estar en donde no soy querido… y lentamente la pesadez de nuevo se vuelve a apoderar de mi y vuelvo a sumirme en este sueño del que quisiera despertar, o mejor… ya no hacerlo jamás….

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo de nuevo ha pasado, al fin puedo abrir los ojos y veo hacia la ventana… atardece y me pongo en pie, aún estoy un poco mareado sin embargo la vista que tengo de aquí es hermosa y me siento fuertemente atraído hacia ella… inexplicablemente me llena de mucha paz.

El cuarto en donde me encuentro huele a polvo, moho y humedad y tiene muebles viejos y rotos amontonados del otro lado de donde me encuentro….pero al menos ya no es el hedor que tuve que soportar en los campamentos de guerra ni tampoco se escuchan disparos, al contrario… escucho el canto de los pájaros que buscan un lugar en donde dormir entre las copas de los árboles….

De repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abre y veo la visión mas hermosa que haya visto antes, no se como son los ángeles, pero definitivamente deben ser como esta chica, me sonríe mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes parecen centellar y esos rizos rubios rebeldes que se escapan de su cofia la hacen parecer como si la rodeara un aura de luz y de inmediato pareciera que el cuarto donde estoy ya no es tan sombrío, porque parece iluminado por su sola presencia.

-Albert, porque estas levantado? apenas te estas recuperando, debes volver a la cama

Su voz es tan dulce, es la primera vez que alguien me habla así de esa forma, aunque no se si es a mi a quien se dirige, a quien debería de ser?, soy él único que se encuentra en este cuarto…

-Albert, quien es Albert, porque me llama así ?

Ella se queda callada unos segundos mientras me dirige con cuidado hacia la cama y enseguida me responde.

-Albert es el nombre de mi hermano, y tengo que llamarlo de algún modo…no le parece?

-Esta bien si es el nombre de su hermano, pero mi nombre es…

Quisiera acordarme de mi nombre, de nuevo la cabeza me da vueltas y me duele terriblemente mientras trato de recordar en vano mi verdadero nombre.

-No se esfuerce! poco a poco ira recobrando su pasado… Poupe! espera chica traviesa, no le parece que debemos ponerle un nombre a esta pequeña? que le parece Poupe?

La pequeña mofeta parece reaccionar muy bien al nombre que le da la rubia enfermera, así que simplemente asiento con la cabeza dando por entendido que estoy de acuerdo con el nombre que le da al pequeño animalito que esta conmigo.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Candice White, pero puede llamarme Candy

-Candice?

-Prefiero que me diga Candy… si no le molesta

No se porque ese nombre me suena familiar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que sonrió, es un nombre hermoso para un ángel tan dulce que vino a darme luz por vez primera en la oscuridad en la que me encuentro.

-Señorita, donde me encuentro?

-Se encuentra en América, en el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago.

-América, Chicago…

.

.

Han pasado varios días desde que la vi por vez primera, dejo de venir un par de días ya que al parecer tuvo exámenes y cuando la volví a ver irradiaba más luz que la acostumbrada…

-Albert, Albert… al fin lo logre! soy enfermera titulada y así podré hacerme cargo al fin de ti.

-Felicidades Candy! lamentablemente no tengo un solo centavo y no tengo nada que darte de regalo.

-No me importa el dinero Albert, el hecho de saber que al fin podré hacerme cargo de ti, me llena de alegría y eso para mi es suficiente.

Candy, Candy… hoy en la mañana de nuevo vino, me dijo que estaría fuera por ser su día libre, tiene días que no me administran la morfina y estoy como pensaba más fuerte , las nauseas desaparecieron junto al dolor de cabeza, así que le dejé una nota a Candy dándole las gracias y me fui a despedir del director del hospital, aparte de mi cara no había visto una cara más aliviada por deshacerse de mi…tengo miedo de partir hacia algo que desconozco, pero si quiero recuperar mi pasado, tengo que seguir mi propio camino e irme de aquí, no puedo soportar ser la carga de mi adorada enfermera.

Antes de partir me atrae poderosamente el parque Nacional de Chicago y decido pasar un rato antes de emprender mi camino… sin embargo ella me encuentra y se abraza a mi llorando y me reclama que porque me fui, que ella cuidará de mi y comienza a contarme una serie de eventos de los cuales no tengo ni el más remoto recuerdo…

-Quiero regresarle al Albert de ahora el apoyo y cariño que él me dio a mi

-Si el Albert del que tú hablas y yo somos el mismo, definitivo no somos muy distintos.. no tengo casa, aparezco y desaparezco como el aire y vago de un lugar a otro…tal vez eso fui siempre, un vago o un criminal…

-No Albert, tú eres bueno… te dije que te llamé Albert por mi hermano pero en realidad ni siquiera conocí a mis padres y tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a un familiar, no se porque te quiero, pero te quiero mucho y no te voy a dejar ir.

Mientras me dice eso, se aferra fuertemente a mi cintura, me hace sentir tan seguro a su lado que olvido mis miedos y decido quedarme con ella mientras le regreso el abrazo que ella me regaló.

*1 Término empleado desde la guerra civil a los soldados que pertenecían a la parte norte de Estados Unidos, posteriormente el término se empleó en Reino Unido, Europa y algunos países de Latinoamérica para llamar despectivamente a los oriundos de dicho país… en el resto de Latinoamérica son llamados "gringos"

*2 Fue administrada por vez primera en 1907, su uso fue terapéutico y anestésico hasta que descubrieron otras formas menos dañinas y efectivas para realizar la misma labor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este capítulo contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio lima- light … léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**INICIANDO NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS**

Chicago es una de las ciudades más grandes en Estados Unidos, sin embargo para Candy y Albert es muy difícil poder conseguir un departamento, ya que al no ser familiares y no estar casados, nadie les quiere rentar un lugar, pero con ayuda de Stear y Archie, primos por adopción de Candy consiguen un pequeño departamento argumentándole al dueño que son familiares que recién acaban de mudarse a la gran ciudad y no tienen donde vivir, el dueño ignora completamente si se trata de una pareja de recién casados o si son hermanos por lo que sin preguntar más y viendo que los chicos que acompañan a la parejita parecen provenir de buena familia no hace más preguntas.

El pequeño departamento es amueblado de manera muy austera contando con lo básico y una sola recámara en la cual hay una litera, carece de muchas cosas, pero de inmediato Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty ponen manos a la obra y traen consigo cosas que recién compraron para obsequiárselos a sus amigos, y ayudan a la rubia a llevarse sus pertenencias del cuarto del hospital que hasta hace poco tiempo habitaba; al llegar al pequeño departamento el rubio ya la espera sonriente en la puerta principal del desvencijado edificio.

-Albert, se te ve de mejor humor.

-Déjenme ayudarles con esas cajas… Sabes Candy, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento contento e ilusionado, siento como si lo que viniera fuera algo positivo para mi, muchas gracias una vez más por tu ayuda…. y por la ayuda de todos ustedes…

-No tienes que darme las gracias Albert, siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme, y ayudarnos a todos has sido un gran amigo; siempre he contado contigo y es muy justo que ahora sea yo quien te ayude y cuide de ti hasta que te recuperes por completo.

Pasaron el grupo de amigos el día, reacomodando muebles, limpiando y pintando el departamento que, por boca del casero supieron tenía tiempo de no haber sido alquilado y haciendo un pequeño almuerzo para todos los presentes, ahí Albert se enteró que aquél chico del que Candy hablaba continuamente era su novio y un buen amigo de él.

Los chicos se retiran posteriormente dejando a la pareja de rubios, que pasan el resto de la tarde entre risas y anécdotas de parte de Candy, comienzan a desempacar las pertenencias que Candy tenía en el hospital y colocándolas en su lugar. Al final llega la noche y entre los 2 preparan la cena juntos como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, se coordinan perfectamente; al final de la cena preparan un poco de café el cual toman tranquilamente.

-Sabes Albert, siempre quise vivir contigo…

El rubio casi se atraganta con la confesión de su amiga y comienza a toser de manera audible y su cara se enrojece, no sabe él si a causa de que se iba a ahogar o de lo que provocó en él la confesión de la rubia, pero… porque?

-Cof, cof…. como dices que dijiste Candy?-

-jajajajajaja tranquilo Albert… no pienses mal… aquella vez que me rescataste de la cascada cuando escape de la casa de los Leagan y me llevaste a la cabaña del bosque, quería permanecer contigo, rodeados de tus animales y no regresar jamás a casa de los Leagan… pero me dijiste que la cabaña no era de tu propiedad y deseche la idea, luego cuando te volví a encontrar en Londres, la pequeña cabaña que habitabas en el zoológico aunque me pareció un poco pequeña y sucia, pero sabía que si me encontraba a tu lado todo estaría bien… incluso en esa cabañita; y cuando te fuiste a África ,devoré libros enteros para saber más de ese continente, imaginaba a diario lo que estarías haciendo, como serían los lugares en donde te encontrabas, quería volar y estar a tu lado y poder compartir juntos todo lo que me describiste en tus cartas; como te lo dije, para mi eres lo más parecido a un familiar, a un hermano… se que no lo somos, pero te he dicho que te quiero mucho… no?-

-Que me pasa?- pensaba el joven rubio dándose cuenta que mientras Candy hablaba, él se había perdido en el verde de sus ojos y una extraña sensación había invadido su cuerpo… -es una chica muy linda, es mi ángel y toda ella irradia esa luz que ilumina el lugar que sea donde ella este… no, tengo que quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, es solo gratitud lo que siento, eso debe ser, además ella tiene novio que para rematar es amigo mío…-

-Albert, te quedaste muy callado, en que piensas?

-Nada Candy, que debió ser una etapa muy linda en nuestras vidas, pero que lamentablemente no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellas.

-Recordarás poco a poco, no te esfuerces ni te agobies.

.

.

Pasaron varios días, se complementaban cada día más, Albert tenía frecuentemente sueños repetitivos sobre un bosque, un camino rodeado de árboles, un río y una cabaña situada a la orilla de este, pero siempre que intentaba cruzar la puerta simplemente ya no veía nada, se encontraba de nuevo en los campamentos, en medio de los heridos de guerra; en algunas ocasiones despertó gritando y sobresaltado, creyendo que el estar viviendo con su princesa de luz como empezó a llamar para si a Candy se había tratado sólo de un sueño del cual despertaba… en una de esas noches Candy bajo de la litera sobresaltada para tratar de calmar a un alterado Albert.

-Albert, tranquilízate! es sólo otra pesadilla.

-Candy, Candy! por Dios! porque no puedo olvidar mejor lo que viví en el campamento médico en vez de mi memoria.

-Albert… cálmate, es normal y poco a poco iras olvidando todo eso conforme vayas llevando una vida normal, no se cuanto tiempo te lleve, pero sé que un día ya no tendrás esos sueños…

Candy abrazó fuertemente a Albert, hacia calor y él se encontraba sin camisa y sólo con un pantalón flojo que no era propiamente de pijama y ella se encontraba en camisón de satín regalo de Annie, no se había percatado de la falta de ropa superior de Albert y lo delgado del camisón de ella hasta que el fuerte pecho de Albert sin querer le rozó los pezones endureciéndolos al acto… ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo uno al otro sin decir nada, como quien recién descubre algo, pero lo peor fue cuando a Albert una inoportuna erección hizo acto de presencia y al pobre hombre lo único que se le ocurrió fue jalar la sábana que estaba a su lado para cubrirse un poco más… no es que nunca le hubiera ocurrido, pero era la primera vez que le pasaba frente a una mujer… o al menos la primera que él supiera haciéndolos sonrojar a ambos…

-Este… será mejor que vuelva a mi cama… que descanses Albert.

-Si Candy, es lo mejor… mañana será otro día.

...Que demonios fue lo que paso? sólo cruzaba por la mente de ambos rubios…

Al día siguiente actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, Albert tenía la costumbre de levantarse antes y preparaba el desayuno para ambos, ella posteriormente corría al hospital, mientras Albert salía apenas ella hubiera desaparecido a buscar trabajo, sin embargo era difícil poder conseguir algo ya que él no contaba con papeles y cuando le preguntaban por su nombre, él titubeaba al querer dar un apellido y por obvias razones no le daban nada… a veces conseguía hacer algún pequeño trabajo arreglando algunas jardineras de algún comercio o ayudaba a limpiar vidrios y banquetas, no era mucha la paga, pero al menos ganaba algo de dinero, el sueldo de Candy como enfermera no era muy bueno y aunque por boca de ella supo que su tío abuelo le depositaba mensualmente una cantidad fuerte de dinero, ella simplemente no quería hacer uso de ese dinero como también se rehusaba a utilizar el apellido que él le había dado; el ganar ese poco de dinero lo hacía sentirse útil, "mañana será otro día" solía repetirse el joven rubio; luego regresaba a toda prisa a limpiar y a preparar la cena para esperar a Candy; en lo que llegaba, tomó el periódico, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer, pero como la noche anterior había dormido poco después del incidente de la pesadilla, y el sueño terminó venciéndolo…

-Albert, Albert…dormilón, ya llegue…

-Candy, que bueno que estas de vuelta en casa- dijo Albert mientras se incorporaba del sillón y se frotaba los ojos.

-No, quédate ahí…te tengo una sorpresa - le dijo con aire seductor, mientras con ambas manos lo empujó del pecho haciéndolo caer de sentón en el sofá, y sentándose a horcajas sobre las piernas de él..

-Candy, que estas haciendo?

-No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste ayer…- mientras la rubia comenzó a besar apasionadamente a un confundido Albert… -sabes, sentí delicioso cuando tu cuerpo rozó mis pechos y sentí calor… mucho calor cuando vi lo que te paso…- mientras señalaba hacia la entrepierna del rubio…

Albert tragó con dificultad y jadeaba mientras su miembro comenzó a cobrar vida.

-A esto es a lo que me refería Albert…- mientras ella frotaba su pubis contra la gran erección que amenazaba con romper el cierre del pantalón y continuo besándolo ardorosamente….

-Candy, por favor, no hagas esto…- dijo el rubio entre jadeos y besos -no me conoces realmente, ni yo se quien soy, tal vez no soy una buena persona… a lo mejor es verdad todo lo que decían de mi en los hospitales…

-Yo se quien eres, y se que eres bueno, y eres bueno para mi… y sabes, tengo algo para ti aquí escondido- mientras la pequeña rubia comenzó a quitarse el vestido quedando únicamente con las bragas.

Los senos rellenos y lechosos de Candy eran verdaderamente espectaculares, los pezones sonrosados estaban erectos, la cintura breve y la cadera aunque no muy grande, era armoniosa con el resto de ese maravilloso cuerpo que estaba sobre él…

-Vamos, se que quieres esto tanto como yo, tócame…

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a tocarla, a palpar esos senos que ayer había sentido sobre su pecho y ahora los tenia entre las manos… los acaricio, jugueteo con los pezones de la chica y finalmente se decidió por llevarlos a su boca…

-Albert, si, sigue haciéndolo… eso se siente muy bien…

Albert sin darse cuenta ya no traía la camisa y Candy recorría con las yemas de sus dedos el perfecto torso de ese hombre que la estaba llevando a la locura sólo con succionarle los pezones…

-Albert, que bien se siente, también quiero hacerte sentir bien…

Las traviesas manos de Candy se dirigieron hacia la cintura de Albert para desabrocharle el pantalón, pero Albert en un último acto de cordura le toma las manos y entre jadeos atina a decirle

-Candy, no… no se que esta pasando con mi cuerpo, no se que puede pasar si haces eso que quieres hacer y no se si una vez que lo hagas me pueda detener.

Candy hace caso omiso a la advertencia mientras hace un guiño travieso y logra sacar el miembro del rubio mientras lo masajea tal y como él lo ha llegado a hacer mientras esta en la ducha…

Albert dirige entonces su mano hacia las bragas de la rubia haciéndolas a un lado sin quitarlas y comienza a masajear la sensible entrada logrando sacar gemidos de placer de parte de ella…

Candy sigue masajeando el pene erguido de Albert y solo se escuchan en el pequeño departamento gemidos y jadeos entre la serie de besos candentes y caricias hasta que Albert al fin logra derramarse sobre la mano de Candy y ella al alcanzar su propio orgasmo muerde fuertemente la base del cuello del rubio haciendo con esto que se sobresalte…

-…..Albert, Albert… despierta dormilón… jejejejeje

-Ca… Candy, este, yo …- mientras se cerciora que el periódico aún continua sobre sus piernas tapando el pantalón que evidentemente y como puede sentirlo, se encuentra mojado.

-Me imagine que estarías dormido después de tu sueño de ayer, no quería despertarte, pero al abrir me llegó el olor de la cena y no quiero que se enfrié… ven, vamos a cenar - mientras le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-Este, Candy…. ahora voy, permíteme un segundo, deja me despierto bien - mientras un sudoroso Albert trata de colocar bien de nuevo el periódico entre sus piernas y pensando a mil por hora como va a ponerse en pie con el pantalón mojado.

-Espera Albert…- mientras Candy se dio la media vuelta - te tengo una sorpresa, tengo algo para ti aquí escondido…-

-Como? - Eran las mismas palabras que Candy le había dicho en su sueño, pero al parecer ahora no estaba soñando… el evocar las imágenes casi vívidas que había tenido minutos antes, hicieron que de nuevo, una potente erección hiciera su aparición, así que se paró como pudo mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía el periódico de tal forma que no se notara ni la erección ni lo mojado.

En ese momento la entusiasta rubia, con sus esmeraldas brillando intensamente de felicidad dio la vuelta con una caja…

-Ten, es para ti… ayer que te vi, me di cuenta que necesitabas algo así… no es propio el cenar de esa forma, pero podríamos hacer una excepción por esta noche,porque no vas a abrirlo?, muero por verte!

Justo lo que necesitaba! le dio las gracias a Candy mientras con la mano libre tomaba la caja que le había dado y se la colocó al frente mientras corría al baño a darse una ducha helada…si, eso es lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y ya vería que había en la famosa caja.

Diez minutos después, un Albert ya fresco y limpio abrió la caja que Candy le había entregado minutos antes…un pijama de algodón rayado en color azul… y le quedaba bastante bien!, justo terminaba de abotonar el pijama y escucho unos toquidos…

-Albert, ya tardaste y la cena se va a enfriar, puedo pasar?

-Si pequeña, pasa… -mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo -Oye, muchas gracias por el pijama, pero no te hubieras…. que cosa traes?

La imagen del espejo le reflejo a una menuda Candy vestida con un pijama idéntico al de él!, mientras ella por el espejo le sacaba la lengua…

-jajajajaja lo siento Albert, no pude evitar comprarme una igual, sabes… estaban de oferta y se ven tan cómodas que quise estar igual que tú, sólo que me queda un poco grande de las mangas.

Definitivo esa pequeña rubia era toda una cajita llena de sorpresas... sorpresas que él estaba dispuesto a ir descubriendo.

Continuara...

.

.

Mil, mil gracias a Keila Nt, Sabrina Weastley, Vivian Ardlay, Chicuelita 99, Chiquita Andrew, Ana Edith, Amigocha, Additanoh, Gatita Andrew y Lady Susi por tomarse su tiempo de leerme y escribirme un rw...disculpen si no les contesto de una por una; creo es la maldición de las escritoras de ffnet, que se nos tenga que descomponer la pc ya sea al inicio, en medio o al final de la historia, siquiera a mi fue al inicio y pude rescatar lo que llevo de la historia, que si no, me estaría dando de golpes en la pared...

Y gracias también a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, un abrazo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este capítulo contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio … léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**VIAJE SIN BOLETO DE REGRESO**

El otoño de 1915 se sentía en todo su apogeo, las hojas de los arboles caían dejando un tapete ocre a su paso, pero pese a ser un caballero que era capaz de disfrutar de esas pequeñas cosas de la vida, simplemente en esta ocasión ni eso lo llenaba, ese muchacho definitivo lo iba a terminar matando de un infarto.

Al fin llego al lujoso edificio ubicado en el centro de Chicago donde vivía; la guerra estaba en todo su apogeo en el viejo continente y la correspondencia que mantenía con sus investigadores cada vez era más escasa, tenía al menos más de 8 meses de no saber nada, absolutamente nada de su pupilo y jefe… si al menos no fuera tan necio! si al menos hubiera accedido a que alguien lo acompañara, pensaba George…

Encendió la chimenea y procedió a sentarse en el amplio sofá… ni siquiera era capaz de rendir adecuadamente en el trabajo, ya había perdido una negociación y sin contar que semanas atrás tuvo un altercado ni más ni menos con la matriarca de la familia…

.

Flashback…

.

-Como que no sabe nada de donde podemos localizar a William, George?

-Madame Elroy, créame que de verdad mi gente esta moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para localizarlo.

-Todo esto es culpa suya! su deber era salvaguardar a mi sobrino, no solaparle todas y cada una de sus extravagancias y tonterías…

-Madame, con todo respeto, sabe usted perfectamente que el joven William lo que MENOS pide es mi autorización para hacer lo que él quiere.

-Una cosa es que él sea el cabeza de los Andley, pero otra es que usted lo dejo hacer y deshacer a su antojo, y claro, ahora como pretende meter en cintura a un joven de 23 años! Y que hay de esa huérfana insulsa? ella debe saber algo de él, no?

-Madame, me permito recordarle que se ha mantenido el secreto de la identidad del señor William desde que era un niño por órdenes de usted y del consejo y mientras su identidad no sea revelada creímos conveniente que la señorita Candy tuviera el mínimo contacto con el joven, y cuando ella ha escrito cartas dirigidas a él, quien las responde incluso a petición del joven William soy yo.

-Esa es otra… mira que deshonrar a la familia estudiando para enfermera, que vergüenza! ya bastante tenía que dentro de sus caprichos William hubiera estudiado medicina y administración como para todavía tener a una enfermera, que es lo que pensará William que harán ella y él en un futuro con esos estudios que no les van a servir más que para deshonrarnos!, que pensaba William al firmar los papeles autorizando primero su adopción y luego que estudie…. eso…

George entonces recordó que en realidad Albert jamás había firmado dichos documentos de adopción, al ser aún menor de edad quien firmo, pero como tutor de Candy fue el mismo George y a petición de Albert ella usaría el apellido Andley sin ser legalmente su hija, posteriormente al cumplir su mayoría de edad él mismo firmaría los papeles para una adopción simple*1, pero eso quedo como secreto entre George y Albert, ya que sabían que si su tía se enteraba que no era legalmente una Andley, ella misma podría intentar tomar cartas en el asunto y quitarle la protección…

-Madame, el señor William nunca firmo los papeles autorizando a la señorita para estudiar enfermería, en su ausencia soy yo el encargado de firmar la documentación y cuando la señorita requirió sus papeles ella ya no mantenía ningún contacto con el señor.

-Eso es para lo único que sirves, para firmar papeles y servir de tapadera de ese par… en vez de que hagas algo más para poder localizar a William, hay rumores muy fuertes que incluso la parte norte de África ya están en conflicto por la guerra *2 y no es allá donde William esta? acaso no te preocupa que pueda pasarle a mi sobrino?

-Madame Elroy… cree que yo no estoy preocupado?, no sólo eso, sino angustiado por no saber nada del joven, usted cree que realmente no estoy haciendo nada por localizarlo? no he dormido desde hace semanas pensando en donde podría localizarlo; tengo mucho que agradecerle a esta familia, incluso mi vida entera gracias al señor William que me ofreció educación y un futuro y que en su lecho de muerte me hizo prometerle que haría de su hijo un hombre de bien, y que me dice de la señora Brown? a ella le hice justo la misma promesa, que cuidaría de su hijo y de su hermano… ya le falle con el señorito Anthony, como cree que me siento con respecto al joven William?;él no es mi familia madame…sin embargo lo he querido y protegido hasta donde me ha sido posible como si fuera mi propio hijo- … sin darse cuenta George había elevado el tono de su voz.

-SUFICIENTE! no permito que me hable en ese tono y menos que mencione a mi hermano y a mi sobrina muertos…debe recordar cual es su lugar en esta familia y que su deber era encausar a mi sobrino a ser el cabeza del clan, no a estar vagando por el mundo ayudando enfermos en un país olvidado de Dios.

-Si conociera mejor a su sobrino madame, sabría que eso es justo lo que movió al joven William a ir al África…

-Retírese! no quiero saber más, manejaremos este asunto como siempre, con total discreción y fingiremos que el bisabuelo William esta muy enfermo y su pronostico es reservado… pero espero que este consiente de que el peso del clan entero y su futuro esta ahora sobre usted y su capacidad de localizar a mi sobrino con vida…

.

Fin del flashback.

.

Arrojo con furia a las llamas de la chimenea las ultimas cartas de sus investigadores… nada… simplemente nada, parecía que a William se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… nadie con su descripción ni bajo el nombre ficticio de Albert Johnson que era con lo que viajaba para pasar desapercibido; había prácticamente criado a ese niño, lo consoló cuando siendo muy pequeño, un recién nacido su madre murió y posteriormente cuando lo hizo su padre… junto con Rosemary lo cubrió en sus múltiples travesuras y ocurrencias, y por lo general sabía donde localizarlo…salvo ahora… como amaba a ese muchacho alocado, podría pasar por su hermano mayor o por un padre muy joven para él, eso no importaba, él simplemente amaba a William porque era lo más parecido a una verdadera familia, familia que nunca tuvo.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que tuvo ese sueño, y ahora quisiera de nuevo tener las pesadillas que antes lo rondaban, al menos eran menos bochornosas para él; definitivo, quien entiende a la gente? había tenido diversos sueños en los que Candy era la protagonista de sus fantasías… a veces la soñaba con más busto, otras con menos, otras con más cadera, otras con menos… pero lo que nuca fallaba era el olor que ella despedía, ese olor a rosas y jazmín que simplemente lo volvían loco.

Llevaba varios días seguidos despertando húmedo y con una dolorosa erección, menos mal que él se hacia cargo de su ropa interior, porque no habría nada que le diera más vergüenza que Candy viera el estado en el que amanecía…y lamentablemente ese día no había sido la excepción… Aun no amanecía, sabia que faltaba poco pero simplemente ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo en la cama, se paro inmediatamente a la ducha y sus manos como si supieran lo que necesitaba comenzaron a hacerlo… parado en la ducha tomo su miembro mientras su mano bajaba y subía con cierto ritmo y la otra mano masajeaba o jalaba sus testículos, con la misma piel del prepucio cubría el glande y lo volvió a bajar dándole más placer mientras rememoraba en su mente las imágenes de sus sueños e iba incrementando la fuerza y la velocidad del masaje, apoyo su frente en los mosaicos del baño, hasta que sentía como su cuerpo estallaba y se tensaba, esa sensación de liberación y placer, mientras de su miembro emanaba ese líquido tibio, blanquecino y viscoso acompañado de un gemido ahogado ya que no quería que ella lo escuchara… y al final no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que hacia… ella le había ofrecido su amistad, su casa, sus amigos, le había dado confianza y un nombre y él simplemente pensaba en ella de forma poco caballerosa; pero por otro lado no podía evitar hacer lo que hacia so pena de estar todo el día adolorido y ocultando ese endurecimiento. No sabía porque se sentía así y recordó haber visto un par de libros de Candy, tal vez ahí encontraría la respuesta a lo que lo atormentaba, terminó de bañarse, se enredó la toalla a la cintura y fue hacia una pequeña mesita que les servía a la vez de un librero improvisado… ahí estaban los libros, comenzó a ojearlos y fue leyendo y encontrando lo que necesitaba y descubrió que lo que le sucedía era algo normal en hombres jóvenes y solteros, se llamaban emisiones nocturnas … aunque él no tenía ni la menor idea de cual sería su edad, sabia que Candy andaba en los 17 y su primo Stear andaba en los 19…así que viéndose en el espejo calculó que debería andar arriba de los 22, tal vez 23 o 24 cuando mucho; siguió leyendo sobre las relaciones sexuales y no pudo evitar sonrojarse… como se supone que él haría con una mujer una cosa de ese tipo? y por donde dice que se debe hacer? sólo sabia que el tocarse en la ducha le daba gran placer, pero se sentía tonto al darse cuenta que desconocía muchas cosas de su propio cuerpo y un desconocimiento total sobre el cuerpo femenino y aunque Candy era enfermera y su amiga no le iba a preguntar cosas tan intimas siendo ella una chica; de repente volvió de nuevo a la realidad dándose cuenta que el sol comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas, dejo los libros en su lugar prometiéndose a si mismo que los leería todos un rato diario para seguir aprendiendo, se vistió y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar como siempre el desayuno… la pequeña dormilona estaba a punto de despertar, mientras preparaba el desayuno la escucho despertar e ir corriendo al baño como siempre…

-Pequeña dormilona, de nuevo se te pegaron las sábanas

-Albert, debiste despertarme, voy muy tarde ya.

Mientras Candy se bañaba, no pudo evitar el recordar lo que había vivido hasta el momento a su lado… como fueron comprando algunas cosas para su pequeño departamento, ella siempre le consultaba sobre el color o el diseño, pero finalmente terminaba comprando lo que a ella más le gustaba y como disfrutaba él esos momentos a solas a su lado; los paseos en la caravana al bosque eran otra cosa que el disfrutaba enormemente… se sentía en familia aunque él ignoraba si contaba con alguna. pero también contrastaban esos momentos en que ella hablaba sin parar de su novio Terry y de cómo lo había conocido, también le platicaba sobre Anthony y aunque no conocía al chico, no podía evitar sentirse triste cada que ella le platicaba sobre él y su muerte prematura y sobre otro misterioso chico que conoció cuando ella era pequeña en una colina cercana a donde ella vivió de niña, quien sería aquel niño?… de repente la tetera comenzó a silbar sacando a Albert de su ensoñación… sabia que ese día sería diferente, no sabía porque.

Al terminar de almorzar se dirigió de nuevo como cada día a buscar trabajo…paso por un restaurante cerca del centro de Chicago en un área medianamente lujosa y vio que solicitaban a un lavaplatos, el dueño y chef *3 responsable del restaurante era un hombre de mediana edad que en apariencia hosco pero en cuanto comenzó a platicar con Albert se dio cuenta que era solo la apariencia.

-Así que te llamas Albert, Albert que?

-No le voy a mentir señor…

-Charles Wilkins

-Señor Wilkins, vengo del frente italiano, tuve un accidente y desgraciadamente perdí la memoria, no cuento con papeles ni nada que confirme mi identidad; vivo con…- No supo si continuar, pero ya estaba ahí y tenía que ser sincero, si lo contrataban sería por ser él …- …vivo con una amiga pero ella ignora completamente mi apellido, o mi edad, dice que la conozco desde que ella tenía 13 años, pero comprenderá que no puedo vivir a expensas de lo que ella gane, tengo que ganarme la vida por mi mismo y no temo al trabajo duro.

El chef miro fijamente a Albert, él simplemente sudaba frio ante el escudriñamiento del que era objeto.

-Mira muchacho, no soy nadie para juzgar tu vida ni como vivas con quien dices es tu amiga, ella y tú sabrán su historia y supongo ya bastante han tenido que enfrentar, como para que todavía yo tome el papel de juez, jurado y verdugo… a mi lo que me interesa es que realmente quieras trabajar; por la misma guerra muchos chicos han ido al frente como voluntarios y los pocos trabajos que hay a veces tardan en cubrirse por el bajo sueldo, curiosamente yo me encuentro en un lugar muy bien ubicado y la gente rica lo que menos quiere es saber sobre la guerra, y vienen aquí a comer algo rico y divertirse, así que puedo pagar un poco más de lo que se le pagaría a un lavaplatos… normalmente requiero al menos alguna documentación que acredite quien eres o de donde vienes pero entiendo tu situación… mi propio hijo se fue, me dejo para ir a pelear a esa absurda guerra… por tu acento deduzco que eres estadounidense, y si vives aquí con tu amiga también deduzco que eras de esta zona así que debiste haber hecho algo similar como mi hijo, te fugaste para ir a pelear y volviste vivo, pero sin memoria, así que si de verdad no temes al trabajo duro, lo conseguiste… el trabajo es tuyo, empiezas ahorita mismo… a menos que te hayas arrepentido.

Albert abrió los ojos en sorpresa… lo consiguió, al fin había conseguido un empleo!

Las horas transcurrieron y Albert se dirigió a su pequeño departamento, le extraño que Candy no hubiera vuelto aún, así que se apuro a hacer la cena y siguió devorando los libros de medicina que Candy tenía, al cabo de un buen rato al fin la escucho subir las escaleras corriendo…

-Albert, volviste! pero porque te fuiste, te fui a buscar… creí que te habías ido de nuevo… Albert!

La chica simplemente se arrojo a sus brazos y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras la consolaba, se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca, aspirar su aroma mientras acariciaba la cascada de suaves rizos rubios.

-Candy, perdón por irme sin avisarte, sabes… conseguí al fin un empleo!

-Pero Albert… tú estas aun convaleciente, debes descansar…

-Nada de eso Candy yo estoy fuerte y trabajando me siento mejor aún, me siento útil y así ambos trabajaremos para estar mejor y salir adelante, no te parece? ven vamos a cenar que la cena se enfría, tengo un rato esperándote… pero mira como estas de sucia, que te paso?

Candy recordó que al ir a buscar a Albert se topo con Neal a quien ayudo a zafarse de una banda de malhechores e involuntariamente enrojeció al sentir el escrutinio de la mirada de Albert, no era la primera vez que Albert la observaba, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón que ella no sabía, se sintió cohibida por vez primera ante él.

-Como te dije, te fui a buscar y me tope con Neal, y…

-Neal, el muchacho ese que te molestaba?

-Si Albert, lo ayude un poquito a salir de un lio, pero nada me paso.

-Ve a darte una ducha, y no tardes que se enfría la cena…

Albert contuvo su molestia, que tenía Candy que ayudar al tal Neal? sin embargo la molestia se desvaneció recordando que era la naturaleza de su princesa el ayudar a la gente como lo estaba ayudando a él… eso simplemente…

Al día siguiente Candy puso en práctica lo que había leído el día anterior, un tratamiento por shock para hacer que Albert recuperara la memoria lo más pronto posible… acomodo uno de sus grandes libros de medicina en una de las puertas a manera que cuando Albert paso por ahí, el libro le cayo pesadamente sobre la cabeza ocasionándole simplemente un terrible dolor.

Otro día al ver que Albert se iba a sentar, movió rápidamente la silla haciendo que el pobre hombre se golpeara contra la mesa y para rematar cayera pesadamente en el suelo; y otro día simplemente le arrojó un cubo de agua fría encima empapándolo de pies a cabeza… Albert no se molesto, simplemente sonrío ante la ocurrencia de Candy, pero para la noche el pobre hombre ardía en fiebre *4…

-Albert, de verdad lo siento muchísimo… Albert, por favor reacciona…

Albert simplemente deliraba, en sus delirios gritaba el nombre de Candy, y revivía los horrores que vivió en los campamentos hospitalarios; Candy sabía que debía bajar esa fiebre a como diera lugar, pero simplemente ella era muy pequeña para poder cargar a cuestas a Albert hasta el baño, así que hizo lo que sabía debía hacer… lentamente le quitó la camisa del pijama, la piel masculina se encontraba perlada por una fina capa de sudor, no pudo evitar reparar en los anchos hombros y delineados bíceps, pecho y vientre… ya antes se había sentido turbada por él, primero en Londres cuando lo vio sin barba y lo noto más guapo, luego en la cama del hospital con el cabello rubio y sin gafas y cuando noto el azul cielo de su mirada simplemente quedo arrobada de lo buen mozo que era, pero ahora ella lo estaba desnudando…

….y no es que antes no hubiera desnudado a algún paciente varón, de hecho cuando Albert estuvo hospitalizado, ella no se hacia cargo de él mientras estuvo inconsciente, fue la otra enfermera quien se hizo cargo de su limpieza y cuando al fin se lo asignaron a ella, él ya podía valerse casi por si mismo. Pero el tenerlo ahora así… era su amigo, pero tenía que admitir que aparte de poseer unas facciones masculinas dignas de haber sido talladas a mano, poseía un cuerpo digno de cualquier Dios griego, era un hombre guapo y con porte por donde lo mirara…

Continuo con su tarea, ahora tenía que bajarle los pantalones… definitivo tenía que checar la chimenea, se estaba encerrando mucho el calor o algo le pasaba a ella que sintió mucho calor de repente, y le dejo únicamente el bóxer puesto, pero a los pocos instantes de haberle quitado el pantalón, una erección hizo su aparición turbando a Candy y haciendo que sin querer volcara la palangana con agua que había traído para ponerle los paños frescos en la cabeza y el cuerpo a Albert, jamás en su vida había presenciado que con algún paciente se le presentara una situación así, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, por lo que suspiró y tratando de ignorar los ahora jadeos de su amigo, tomó la palangana para ir por más agua y comenzar a aplicar las compresas. Al final en la madrugada había logrado controlar la fiebre y Albert descansaba tranquilo… tendría que descansar un rato al menos junto a él y en la mañana pasar al trabajo de su amigo para reportarlo enfermo.

En la mañana despertó acostada junto a Albert… tenía que darse prisa, por vez primera deseó haber tenido ese día el turno de la noche y descansar, pero pues no tenía de otra, se paró con cuidado para no despertar a Albert y se apresuro a bañarse y arreglarse para salir; mientras Albert despertó tapado únicamente con una sábana y su ropa interior…su pijama estaba al lado de su cama, sobre una silla; así que un poco mareado se puso en pie y se colocó el pantalón, mientras Candy entraba como un torbellino a la habitación….

-Albert! Que haces en pie? Vuelve a acostarte por favor, estuviste con fiebre gran parte de la noche, pasaré a reportarte a tu trabajo y si mañana estas mejor tal vez puedas volver a trabajar, así que por hoy no hagas nada y solo descansa.

-Princesa, pero necesito ir a trabajar, tengo poco tiempo de haber entrado a trabajar y no creo que al señor Wilkins le haga mucha gracia que falte…

-No, no señor… vuelve a la cama y si te corre es que no es un patrón consiente… por favor Albert, te lo suplico, vuelve a la cama… si algo te pasa, no se - … De pronto a Candy la invadió una angustia… se imagino por vez primera sin la presencia de Albert en su vida, aún cuando estuvo en Africa, él le escribia y aunque lejos uno del otro ella sabía que contaba con él y que en espíritu estaba cercana a él…

-Candy, no te angusties- tomo ambas manos de la pequeña rubia entre las suyas… -ya, vuelvo a la cama, y no me pasará nada, te lo prometo- … y le guiño un ojo.

-Bien, siendo así nos vemos en la tarde, cuidate y descansa…

Candy salió tan rápido que a Albert se le olvido preguntar si ella lo había desvestido en medio de la noche por la fiebre… pero recordando como se angustió y la propia pena que a él le dio de pensar que ella lo hubiera desvestido, que prefirió dejar a un lado lo ocurrido….

Candy al fin llegó al restaurante donde Albert trabajaba… pidió hablar con el señor Wilkins y se dio cuenta que era un tipo más bien de aspecto bonachón y le recordó un poco al señor Cartwright.

-Buenos días señor Wilkins, soy Candy White… vengo a reportar enfermo a Albert, el joven que contrato hace poco como lavaplatos, tuvo mucha fiebre anoche, pero espero que este mejor mañana para que pueda presentarse a trabajar….

-Buenos días jovencita, así que eres tu quien vive con Albert….

-Este, pues- … sin querer Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas, aunque… por qué?

-jajajajajaja jovencita, se lo dije a él y ahora te lo digo a ti, el por qué y como viven juntos a mi no me interesa y dile a Albert que no se preocupe… ha sido muy buen trabajador y lo espero aquí mañana; salúdalo de mi parte.

-Muchas gracias señor Wilkins, y le daré sus saludos… de nuevo mil gracias…

Candy se retiró del restaurante mientras Charles la veía alejarse… no pudo sino pensar que, si no eran pareja, esa convivencia cotidiana terminaría derivando algo entre ellos dos, y definitivo hacían una pareja hermosa….

.

Stear también ayudo a Candy en su tratamiento por shock primero simulando un incendio y luego en un picnic golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza…

-No te preocupes Stear, Candy seguido me aplica tratamientos de este tipo en la casa, el otro día me tiro un cubo con agua helada encima y menudo resfrió que pesque…

Candy se puso roja de los pies a la cabeza recordando los bochornosos momentos que vivió junto a Albert…menos mal que a consecuencia de la fiebre, él ni en cuenta de lo ocurrido…

-Como candy? le hiciste eso a Albert? corearon los 4 chicos.

-Y eso que no tuve oportunidad de arrojarlo por la escalera…

-Ayyyyyyyy de mi, esta chica me va a terminar matando…

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y decidieron de común acuerdo que lo mejor era seguir intentando que Albert recuperara la memoria… el tiempo sería su mejor aliado.

.

.

Al fin el invierno había llegado, Albert y Candy cada día se complementaban más en su convivencia y su relación y confianza mutua crecía… Albert en medio de la oscuridad que significaba vivir sin su pasado, veía la luz de la esperanza reflejado en ella, en su mirada, en sus acciones… sabia que si contaba con ella y si ella estaba a su lado él estaba bien. A raíz de su trabajo por increíble que parecía se compenetraron mejor, ella salía por lo general más temprano y en las tardes él pasaba por ella en la esquina del hospital para evitar comentarios cisañozos , aún así no los podían evitar en donde vivían ya que siempre los vecinos los volteaban a ver con suspicacia; los días que Candy se quedaba de guardia, él aprovechaba para devorar los libros de medicina que Candy llegaba a llevar por motivo de su trabajo y de preparación continua, y había logrado mover uno de sus días de descanso para hacerlo junto con ella…

Cuando les tocaba descansar juntos a veces salían a pasear en la caravana y a veces se alejaban un poco de las parejitas que los acompañaban y platicaban de sus cosas, parecía que nunca se cansaban de platicar… y él no se cansaba de escucharla, así fuera sobre Terry y como lo había conocido.. y como lo había conocido él.. si era verdad que él había conocido antes a Candy, porque nunca intento nada con ella, o que era lo que le impedía relacionarse con tan dulce criatura?

El sabia que Candy iría a Broadway a ver a Terry actuar como personaje principal en Romeo y Julieta, el pasaje de tren había llegado días antes, pero lo que le sobrecogió el corazón era que el tal Terry solo había mandado un pasaje de ida… y el día que Candy partiría había llegado; la noche anterior habían tenido una pequeña fiesta de despedida en honor a Candy y ahora se sentía muy aturdido… no había bebido en exceso, pero lo que más lo abrumaba era ver que ella partiría y que tal vez no volvería.

-Es increíble que una dormilona como tú tome el primer tren de la mañana…

-Ya tengo todo listo ahora si para partir

-Tienes el gorro al revés Candy, por cierto, quieres que te acompañe a la estación?

-No Albert, no quiero que pesques frío…

Al fin ella emprendía el camino hacia su destino, mientras Albert la veía con nostalgia alejarse… como decirle que no se fuera? como pedirle que no lo dejara? él había visto la impaciencia con la que esperó ese famoso boleto...

- Candy, vuelve pronto, si continuo viviendo con ella no sería necesario que recuperara mi memoria, todos estos bellos momentos a su lado podrían continuar, dejemos las cosas así-

Al fin la pequeña figura de la rubia desaparecía de su vista y comprendió lo que había tratado de negarse, no la deseaba, no… no era simple pasión ni tampoco agradecimiento… la amaba.

1.- A principios del siglo XX eran de risa las leyes que regulaban las adopciones de los menores, nunca se investigaba en realidad a las familias y muchas veces los niños eran entregados para realizar trabajos forzados sin paga; analizando los hechos históricos y legales de la época deduzco que en caso de no haber tenido Albert la edad legal para adoptar, quien en realidad fungió como tutor fue George y en el caso de haber tenido Albert dicha edad legal, la adopción fue simple al ser soltero y puede disolverse dicha adopción a petición de cualquiera de las 2 partes; independientemente que las leyes piden además un mínimo de edad entre adoptante y adoptado de 15 años (antes debió ser igual o incluso más, hay países que marcan 17 y aunque Candy y Albert se llevaran 11 años de diferencia la adopción no procede) .

Por otra parte y al ser la figura de los clanes escoceses similar a la figura del pater familis de Roma, Albert tenía la libertad de acoger y proteger en el seno del clan a quien él quisiera, con o sin el consentimiento del consejo. Para efectos de mi fic y debido a la discrepancia de la misma autora original de los personajes sobre la edad de Albert (oscilando entre los 6 y los 11 años) me fui sobre la edad mínima, es decir los 6 años de diferencia, por lo que al adoptar a Candy, Albert contaba con 20 años solamente y no los 21 que era la mayoría de edad requerida.

2.- En 1915 la guerra se había extendido incluso al continente africano, tanto aliados como alemanes cubrieron extensas zonas del continente sometiendo a sus pobladores, sobre todo aquellos países con salida hacia el mediterráneo.

3.-Los chef existen desde la antigüedad, se tienen registros desde el imperio romano y el imperio egipcio, probablemente una de las profesiones más antiguas.

4.-En 1915 la medicina no estaba desarrollada como ahora, no existían antivirales, penicilina ni antipiréticos, por lo que lo más recomendable para bajar fiebres altas era mantener al paciente lo más ligero de ropa o de plano bañarlos en agua helada o paños húmedos, algunas hierbas, evitar corrientes de aire y guardar reposo hasta que el mismo cuerpo liberara por si solo la infección.

* * *

Mil disculpas niñas por la demora... entre que se descompuso mi computadora y que no tenía ni una semana con ella cuando tuve un problema familiar bastante fuerte... mis amigas en FB saben a que me refiero... y bueno la vida sigue y aqui sigo presentandoles el siguiente capitulo, un poco modificado a como lo presenté originalmente en la GF ya que sentí que deje volando un poco una situación.

Gracias a todas aquellas que se han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un RW y también mil gracias a todas aquellas que han leido de manera anónima... a todas mil gracias por seguirme.

.

**Stear´s girl.**... amigolosa... no comas ansias! jajajajaja todo a su tiempo; yo que más quisiera que este par se echaran de una vez el kamasutra completito, pero trato de respetar la personalidad de ambos personajes y al mismo tiempo la época en que la historia se desarrollo, además mi pobre wero todo desmemoriado ni siquiera sabe si ya lo hizo o no... jojojo

**Keila Nt.**.. lo siento amiga... jajajajaja, debí poner advertencia como... "no tomar líquidos calientes, mejor preparese con un vaso con hielos"...

Y referente a lo demás, que te digo? tú vives al menos en un país desarrollado, aqui en el mio aún en pleno siglo XXI siguen siendo estereotipadas algunas mujeres que viven solas como madres solteras, ya sea por elección o por que el tipo las abandono...

...le tengo mucho cariño al departamento de Magnolia creeme, y verás más adelante por qué, por eso pensé mucho como tomar el inicio de ambos rubios en el y me "agarré" del manga... en el anime nos muestra el peregrinar de ambos y como son rechazados de varios lugares ya sea por no contar con recursos suficientes o por no estar casados; en cambio el manga simplemente nos muestra a la parejita desempacando y ya viviendo juntos y pues al menos para efecto de mi fic me dio pie a crear esta situación...

**Carito Andrew.**.. Gracias por tus porras! ya uno de los fic parecidos al mio llego a su fin e insisto... hasta el momento nadie lo ha llevado para donde quiero llevar el mio, si apenas hace poco hice otra modificación en uno de los personajes creados por mi y de nuevo tiene su por qué...

jejejeje, de Albert no quiero adelantar nada, pero trato de apegarme un poco al manga y anime y un poco de mi retorcida imaginación, Albert si luchará... pero tendrá su momento de duda, de debilidad... pero prometo no hacerlo sufrir, en lo personal no me gustan los dramas, así que será algo "leve"

**Sayuri1707** definitivo para mi, Candy empezaba a sentir algo más por Albert tanto en el anime como en el manga, era muy sutil, pero ella ni cuenta se daba; aqui lo hago un poco más notorio; de Albert ya ni te digo... él empezo a sentirse atraido por ella y es justo cuando ella parte a NY cuando a él le cae el 20 y se da cuenta que la ama, que no es simple atracción física.

**AnaEdith** ya somos 2 las golosas! jajajajaja, por eso es raro un fic mio que veas en otra clasificación que no sea M, aqui si me paso de la raya se que esta permitido ) difiero un poquito en tu percepción... creo que Albert siente deseo por ella, es como un niño descubriendo las reacciones de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que le pertenece, pero no sabe porque reacciona de tal o cual forma o porque siente placer... no sabe como canalizar o por donde con ella... jajajajajaja, al final el instinto es quien ayudará, creeme :)

**Amigocha**... eso trato amiga, de ser más realista y de no divagar, quiero hacer algo "horny", pero romántico y tierno a la vez...

**Paloma**... Mil gracias por tus elogios y pues espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado...

**Josie**... eres muy perceptiva... efectivamente, lo del departamento es plan con maña y es que insisto, soy romántica de closet y le tengo un serio cariño al Magnolia, más adelante diré porque, si lo explico ahorita será hacer un "autospoiler" )

... de mi rubio... quiero que juntas exploremos con él, lo que él ira descubriendo de si mismo... ahhhhh, ese fue un suspiro...

**Aris cereth .**.. si... maldita Candy! que envidia... jejejejejejejeje; pues aqui esta el siguiente capítulo... espero sea de tu agrado...

...y se que más de una va a querer "echarle una manita" al wero... jajajajajajaja


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**PEDAZOS.**

-Esto no puede ser posible! fue el grito que se escucho en el gran comedor mientras Elroy Andley se desvaneció en el suelo…su caída fue en parte amortiguada por su dama de compañía que al ver a la matriarca desvanecerse la tomo firmemente del brazo y evitar así que se lastimara…

De pronto se vio mucho movimiento en la gran mansión, Archie salió de su recámara con el rostro desencajado y una carta en la mano y se escucho a lo lejos un grito lastimero proveniente de la habitación de Paty…la chica lloraba a mares mientras se aferraba a una carta.

-Que ha sucedido con mi tía Mary?

-Joven Archivald, la señora vino como todas las mañanas al comedor y le entregamos esa carta que dejo el joven Alister, la terminó de leer y simplemente se desvaneció.

-Llame de inmediato al médico por favor, lo vamos a necesitar y llame a George…

.

.

El fuerte viento soplaba inclemente, sin embargo un joven rubio parecía no sentirlo del todo; llevaba 3 días en los que cabizbajo se dirigía a su fuente de trabajo, llegaba más temprano que todos y era el último en salir, el primer día no llamo la atención de nadie, el segundo comenzó a hacerlo y ya para el tercero definitivo sus compañeros y el chef Wilkins ya habían notado al joven distraído, ensimismado y evidentemente contrariado.

-Albert, muchacho… te sucede algo?... Albert?

-Perdón chef… no lo había escuchado…

-Ven acá un momento, deja eso…

Albert dejo por un momento la pila de trastes dejando a Owen, otro lavaplatos que continuara con la labor y siguió obedientemente a su jefe a su oficina.

-Muchacho, no me gusta por lo general meterme en la vida de mis empleados, pero en ti veo algo diferente… desde que te contrate, pudiste haberme mentido sobre la pérdida de tus documentos o sobre como vivías y no lo hiciste… eso habla bien de ti y no has desaprovechado la oportunidad, no has faltado más que aquella vez que te enfermaste y siempre eres uno de los que trabajan más duro, y mira que trabajar en una cocina no es trabajo sencillo; sin embargo y no es que me queje de tu desempeño, te he notado extraño últimamente… todo esta bien en casa?

-Si chef, todo esta en orden…gracias.

-No voy a indagar más, tus razones tendrás para no decirme lo que te sucede, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, se lo difícil que es llegar a un lugar donde no conoces prácticamente a nadie y no poder contar con alguien más, sabes… no soy estadounidense, llegue siendo muy joven de Escocia a probar suerte, se hablaba mucho sobre las nuevas oportunidades que ofrece este continente y allá no era más que un cuidador de ovejas y no me quejo, he hecho lo que he querido, mi pasión es la cocina y heme aquí; espero que no haya sido una discusión con tu amiga lo que te tiene así.

-Sabe, al menos usted sabe de donde viene… yo lo ignoro…tengo otros amigos, dicen haberme conocido desde antes de perder la memoria, quienes a su vez son primos de mi amiga pero a ellos no puedo contarles abiertamente lo que me sucede sin que crean que me estoy aprovechando de la situación…

-Se trata entonces de la chica… verdad?

Albert se quedo viendo un punto imaginario hacia la nada… una parte de él se resistía a abrirse ante este hombre, pero otra parte de él necesitaba hacerlo, hablar con alguien que de alguna forma no estuviera involucrado…pero, lo juzgaría al saber sobre sus sentimientos?

-Sabes Albert…- Continuo el chef… -también fui joven, tuve tu edad y a esa edad el cuerpo nos traiciona cuando estamos solos y junto a una chica bonita… no se que edad tengas, pero calculo que más de 21 y menos de 24, y a tu edad ya me había casado y estaba por esperar a mi único hijo… no tiene caso que te agobie con las razones del porque no tuvimos más hijos, pero si te puedo decir que simplemente el convivir con una persona de sexo diferente al tuyo bajo un mismo techo es difícil que no exista tarde o temprano esa atracción por una o ambas partes.

-La verdad chef… es que tiene razón, pero en mi caso siento que no es simple atracción, sino que además siento algo más por ella, pero…

-Pero ella no te corresponde…

-Es más difícil que eso, ella tiene un novio, al cual dice yo conozco y ella se fue a verlo a Nueva York y no se si volverá…

-Albert… dice un dicho que si algo es tuyo déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti…tómalo, es tuyo y si no… nunca lo fue.

-No me malinterprete chef, yo nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quiera, jamás cortaría su libertad… y si ella es feliz con él, yo lo seré también.

-No todo esta escrito muchacho… así como tampoco tu trabajo aquí, el otro día vi que ayudabas a Oliver con la cocina y se nos fue uno de los ayudantes de cocinero, así que... que te parece si en adelante ayudas a los cocineros en sus estaciones, noté que tienes habilidad para manejarte en la cocina; comprenderás que no te puedo ascender a cocinero, sobre todo estamos cubiertos en eso y no contamos con papeles para ti *1, pero si puedes ayudarles a agilizar su trabajo, para mi es más fácil contratar a alguien más que ayude a Owen con los platos a contratar a alguien que ayude a los cocineros… que dices? y por supuesto tu paga será un poquito más, así cuando esta chica regrese tendrás algo lindo que compartirle…

La cara de sorpresa de Albert simplemente no tenía nombre y definitivo le gustaba más la idea de ser ayudante de cocina a ser lavaplatos…

-Gracias de verdad por la oportunidad, no lo voy a defraudar!

-jajajajaja vaya! al menos tu cara cambio y para bien muchacho aunque tus ojos aun siguen tristes… pero… lo único que si te voy a pedir de favor es que te recojas el cabello o que te lo cortes, seria muy desagradable que un cabello cayera en los alimentos y aunque yo personalmente me aseguro del control de calidad, de cualquier manera debemos reducir cualquier posibilidad y riesgo.

-No se preocupe por eso y delo por hecho.

-Y no podía esperar menos de ti…

La tarde cayó y con ella el fin de la jornada laboral, al menos para Albert quien aprovecho a salir un poco más temprano y pasar a cortarse el cabello, la imagen que el espejo le devolvió simplemente fue de su agrado, sus facciones se veían más delineadas y masculinas y al menos se quito un par de años de encima y no pudo evitar sonreír a la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, sin embargo al regresar al departamento lo devolvió a su realidad… ella no se encontraba.

Abrió las ventanas y se quedó un rato en pie por aquella por donde la vio partir y simplemente no pudo contener algunas lágrimas que salieron sin su permiso…

-Candy, cuanto te extraño pequeña, pero no puedo, no debo sentir lo que siento… he sido sólo una carga para ti y debo dejar de serlo, tengo que ser fuerte.

Seco sus lágrimas y procedió a recalentar parte de la cena que había traído consigo del restaurante, era una de las ventajas de trabajar en ese lugar y cuando termino de cenar se iba a calentar café la puerta sonó…

Del otro lado, un consternado Archie se recargaba pesadamente en el marco de la puerta… los días anteriores habían sido verdaderamente catastróficos para la familia, habían hecho compañía a Albert el primer día pero el segundo ya no fue posible y no pudo salir prácticamente en todo el día anterior de su casa hasta que hubo dejado a su tía con la presión sanguínea más estable y a Paty mas tranquila… no sabía a quien más acudir, George pudo ser localizado finalmente en camino a Boston y el telegrama que mandara en carácter de urgente respondió que haría escala en Nueva York para ver si podía hacer algo; y él necesitaba estar con alguien que no fuera de la familia… sin embargo al abrirse la puerta del pequeño departamento se quedo mudo y estático… en medio de su aturdimiento le pareció ver a su difunto primo Anthony, claro…con unos años más parado frente a la puerta, pero eso era simplemente imposible…

-Archie, pasa! a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-A- A-Albert?

-Si… jejejeje- se paso Albert la mano por el cabello recién cortado en un movimiento un poco nervioso- si soy yo, no creí que mi aspecto cambiara tan drásticamente con un simple corte, fue una sugerencia por parte del chef ya que ahora seré ayudante de cocina… pero pasa! – …le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-O-oye, que bien te ves, me recordaste de pronto a alguien…- respondió un aturdido Archie casi como autómata…

-Ah si?, a quien?

-A un primo, pero no vengo a hablar de eso…

-Archie, que sucede?

-Stear… se fue, dejo una carta para mi, una para la tía Elroy y otra para Paty….

-Co-cómo? que se fue?

-Si Albert-

….dijo Archie mientras se desplomaba pesadamente en el sofá y con lágrimas en los ojos ya que había tenido que mantenerse fuerte frente a su tía y a Paty; le contó como fue que al terminar de arreglarse antes de bajar a desayunar encontró bajo la puerta de su cuarto una carta donde su hermano le decía que tenía que seguir sus ideales y que él iba al frente para defender a su patria y a su familia; que posteriormente escuchó a su tía gritar y a Paty llorar; que trataron de buscar a la mano derecha de su tío abuelo para notificarle lo sucedido y ver en lo posible si el tío abuelo William podía hacer algo al respecto, sin embargo le notificaron que el tío abuelo estaba muy delicado de salud y no se encontraba en condiciones de atender a nadie y les informaron que George había viajado por negocios a Boston y al final lo localizaron, y que George iría personalmente a Nueva York a ver si lograba alcanzar a Stear e impedir que se fuera, después de todo era aún menor de edad *2…

Albert al final le ofreció un vaso con whiskey que había sobrado del día de la fiesta de despedida de Candy, mismo que Archie tomó de un solo trago ante la mirada estupefacta de Albert.

-Lo siento Albert, no es un comportamiento apropiado de mi parte, y no me justifico, pero necesitaba con urgencia un trago.

-Descuida Archie, aunque tampoco es propio que te este ofreciendo alcohol siendo menor, pero creí que lo necesitabas.

-Lamento muchísimo no haber venido ayer y hoy no ser la mejor compañía que necesitabas, me siento muy agobiado, la espera es desesperante…quisiera saber noticias de George y si fue posible que localizara a mi loco hermano y hacerlo desistir de subir a ese barco.

-No te preocupes Archie, estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda aunque sea por el momento, para escucharte…esperemos que haya logrado detenerlo y lamento de verdad que tus tíos estén delicados de salud.

-Gracias Albert, mañana estaremos por aquí si no tienes inconveniente alguno; Paty necesita distracción y creo que contar con tu presencia nos ayuda de mucho amigo.

-Cuando gustes, estoy para servirte Archie.

Ambos hombres se despiden con un fraternal abrazo y Albert se queda muy preocupado, le gustaría poder ayudar a su amigo aunque no sabe ni como.

.

.

Era una mañana más fría de lo habitual, desde muy temprana hora Albert se levanta, se siente más inquieto que de costumbre y no sabe porque; esa noche en particular no sueña a Candy como suele hacerlo desnuda entre sus brazos, sino que sueña que ella lo llama desesperadamente y él no la puede alcanzar por más que corre en su auxilio; se baña y comienza a hacer algunas labores en el departamento; han pasado 6 días ya desde la partida de Candy y ese era su día de descanso; él no es un hombre que se quede tranquilo en casa de brazos cruzados así que empieza a revisar a ver que composturas tiene que hacer y se da cuenta que unas sillas necesitan reforzarse y decidió que pondría algunas repisas para colocar los libros de Candy y uno que él compro en su ausencia de medicina de segunda mano, había descubierto que no solo se le facilitaba leerlos y comprenderlos, sino que además le gustaba… lo único que realmente lamentaba era que fueran tan técnicos referente a todas las funciones corporales como si se tratara del funcionamiento de un motor, sin embargo como se supone que deberían de ser? ojalá fueran más explícitos y le despejaran sus dudas; en eso unos toquidos fuertes en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos…

-Albert, por favor abre pronto, Albert!

-Que es lo que sucede Archie? …. Candy! – La imagen que recibió de primera impresión fue una Candy demacrada.

-Albert!

En cuanto la puerta se abre una casi desfallecida Candy se deja simplemente caer en los cálidos brazos de Albert…

-Esta muy enferma, llego anoche, la encontraron desmayada dentro del tren y entre sus pertenencias encontraron la invitación que Grandchester le hiciera para el estreno y así fue como me notificaron, estuvo ayer toda la noche con fiebre, el médico dice que es un fuerte resfrió pero que si no se cuida puede complicarse en neumonía.

-Muchas gracias Archie, no sabes como te lo agradezco…

-No tienes que darlas Albert y de verdad lamento mucho no haberla podido dejar en la casa, pero mi tía anda peor que otros días y no quiero ningún enfrentamiento entre ellas, Candy tampoco esta en condiciones de hacerlo…

-Descuida, cuidaré bien de ella.

-Por favor, cualquier cosa que necesiten no dudes en llamarme *3 Albert.

-Se muy bien como están las cosas en tu familia Archie, descuida, yo me haré cargo de ella y pronto volverá a ser la de antes… se fuerte!

Albert agradece a Archie la atención y cierra la puerta al tiempo que se dirige con su preciosa carga hacia la habitación, recuesta a Candy en su cama ya que se le hace más fácil poder cuidarla estando a esa altura pero se enfrenta ante el hecho que tiene que desnudarla; con dedos temblorosos comienza a quitar el abrigo que la chica trae y antes de terminar de desabotonarlo, saca un sencillo camisón de algodón que Candy tiene en uno de sus cajones…

-Si, este camisón es el más adecuado…

… se dice a si mismo porque sabe que es el camisón menos sensual que la chica posee, los demás han sido regalo de su amiga Annie y ella antes que nada piensa que el glamour no debe de estar peleado con la hora de ir a dormir…aunque lo último que cruza por la mente de Albert al ver a Candy con uno puesto es eso… dormir…

…sin embargo respira aliviado al notar que Candy simplemente se puso sobre un camisón el abrigo y da la vuelta para dirigirse al baño y traer algunos trapos para humedecerlos y colocárselos en la frente, cuando vuelve con ellos se da cuenta que Candy esta sentada sobre la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Que sucede Candy?

-Albert, Albert yo… terminé con Terry definitivamente…

Albert deja caer el trapo que tiene en la mano y se aproxima a ella, Candy se aferra desesperadamente al cuerpo del rubio mientras tiembla y llora desesperadamente….

-Nunca más podré verlo de nuevo, jamás podré volver a estar con él no debo estar con él, Albert… si Susana hubiera sido más egoísta entonces yo…

… pero no, no puedo, ella lo ama demasiado, pedio una pierna por él y estaba dispuesta a morir por él para dejarnos el camino libre, pero no pude dejarla, y no pude decirle no me lo quites, por favor, no me lo quites… no pude! no hubiera podido ser feliz, no en esa forma…

-Candy, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…

Ambos rubios se observan detenidamente aunque por diferentes motivos, Candy busca en los ojos de Albert ese calor, ese amor y protección que ella necesita en ese momento… Albert… le sostiene la mirada por un momento, un infinito amor contenido es el que refleja su mirada y posteriormente voltea la cara, sabe que si la sigue observando no podrá contenerse y le confesará su amor, no…no es tiempo; mientras Candy solloza entre la almohada de Albert.

-Llora lo que quieras Candy, desahógate- …

… aprieta la mano de Candy fuertemente en un puño, mientras siente como su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, le duele, le duele mucho ver a su pequeña a su princesa llorar de esa forma, efectivamente él sabe del sacrificio de Candy, porque justamente él ya hizo lo mismo, prefirió hacerse a un lado, que ella se reencontrara con su amor aunque él sufriera, y ahora aunque ella es libre del compromiso con Grandchester, él sigue haciéndose a un lado; se siente ligeramente culpable de que ella este así, porque dentro de él deseaba con toda su alma que ella regresara, pero no de esa forma; le desgarra el alma sentir el dolor de ella, que más quisiera él, que la vio partir llena de dicha y esperanza en su corazón el devolverle un poco de todo lo que ella le ha dado y de esa forma devolverle a aquel por el cual esta ella así, pero no puede hacer nada por ella; de nuevo hace un esfuerzo por sobreponerse al dolor que siente y se dirige a ella con la cara más tranquila….

-Duerme por favor, debes sentirte muy cansada…

En eso ella repara en un detalle…

-Albert, te cortaste el cabello, te sienta muy bien ese corte…

-Si, gracias Candy, necesitaba un cambio, tenía muy largo el cabello y sinceramente no creo que se me hubiera visto bien amarrármelo con un lacito…

-Hubieras probado al menos una vez, te hubieras visto muy guapo… digo, no es que no te veas guapo ahora, la verdad te ves muchísimo más guapo así… -mientras la cara de Candy se enrojece…

-Ah si! tu crees? jajajajaja, ya que estas de mejor humor, te dejo un rato en lo que hago algunas compras.

Albert realiza varias compras, sin embargo va tan distraído pensando en como alegrar a su princesa y hacerla olvidar el trago amargo que vivió en Nueva York, y atraviesa la calle sin precaución siendo envestido por un auto el cual se aleja sin siquiera prestarle auxilio…

La gente pronto se arremolina alrededor del rubio, el cual siente como si fuera cayendo en un túnel y sólo escucha voces a su alrededor, y antes de desmayarse su ultimo pensamiento va hacia una rubia pecosa.

.

.

* * *

1.- Una de los grandes problemas que debió enfrentar mi rubio fue esa… como carambas trabajó sin papeles? en el mismo tenor sobre la adopción, se encontraban los trabajadores, que antes del 1 de Mayo de 1886 tenían jornadas extenuantes de trabajo (justo fue en Chicago donde nació el movimiento) pero los primeros antecedentes sobre la seguridad social en estados Unidos nos remonta a 1935; así que al no tener más antecedentes históricos (la verdad ya no busque más) me tomaré la libertad de jugar un poco con esto.

2.- La mayoría de edad en Estados Unidos en aquella época era a los 21 años (en la actualidad en algunos estados sigue siendo esa la mayoría de edad) tomando en cuenta que la edad en la que Stear se alistó fue aproximadamente a los 19; sin embargo existe el dato que los aliados reclutaban a jóvenes voluntarios incluso menores de los 18 años.

3.- El teléfono fue inventado a finales del siglo XVIII por Antonio Meucci quien por no tener los recursos económicos suficientes nunca pudo patentar en vida su invento y fue adjudicado al escocés Alexander Graham Bell; y sólo la gente rica tenía uno en su domicilio al igual que algunas empresas y negocios o locales… la comunicación no era directa como ahora la conocemos, sino era por medio de una operadora la cual te comunicaba al aparato de la persona con quien querías hablar.

* * *

De nuevo mil gracias a todas aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme y a aquellas que aparte han dejado un rw

**KeilaNt** Esa fue la razón por la cual fui retrasando la publicación del fic, investigaba una cosa, luego pensaba..."Y ya existia?" quiero hacer algo que vaya fluyendo, algo que sea hasta cierto punto creible y trato de cubrir los "vacios" que quedaron en la historia con mi particular punto de vista, porque siento yo que existió antes que nada atracción física entre ambos y luego después Candy reacciona...pero eso ya no lo adelanto...jejejeje

Como es una historia en clasificación M quiero aparte darle ese realismo sensual y sexual, si habrá momentos muy hot, pero también serán momentos creo yo tiernos tomando en cuenta la época y la personalidad de ambos, será un descubrimiento mutuo...

**Sayuri 1707** En realidad al ser Albertfic no me voy a enfocar mucho con lo que sucede con Terry, respeto mucho a mis compañeras que sacan a Terry como tercero en discordia, desde mi humilde punto de vista no creo necesaria su intervención; en ese aspecto me voy sobre lo que creo Mizuki originalmente... Candy y Terry JAMAS se vuelven a ver ni a escribir (salvo la breve nota que Terry escribe en CCFS y la carta que Candy nucna entrega) ; creo este capitulo te sacó un poco tu duda... de cuando se va a dar cuenta Candy que ama a Albert? este...pues... todavia tardará un poco... es muy despistada nuestra wera atolondrada y creeme que cuando se de cuenta literal se va a trepar por las paredes...jojojo...

**Sabrina Weastley.**.. jejejejejeje definitivo me evocó a mi también eso... y es que el cuerpo es el cuerpo y creo por instinto en ese tipo de cuestiones solitas o solitos nos vamos sin que nos digan como... :)

**Carito Andrew.**.. si, pobre de nuestro wero hermoso... y todavia le van a jugar más malas pasadas las hormonas, pero empezaremos a ver más revoloteadero de hormonas también por parte de la rubia... y es que quien no viviendo con semejante hombre?

**Friditas**... yo siento que eso debio pasar, Stear salia con Paty, Annie con Archie y asi como son el par de rubios, crees que se iban a quedar tan tranquilos? jejejejeje nadie conocia mejor a Candy que Albert y viceversa...

**Josie.**.. haremos un poquito de spoiler respecto a tu pregunta y es SI... no puedo ser tan cruel y de hecho él servirá de "distractor" para otro personaje y mantenerlo alejado de los rubios un buen rato... y es que en el inter saldran más trapitos sucios de los Andley (tooodas las familias los tienen)

**Paloma.**.. triste no... lo que le sigue! él piensa que la va a perder, pero como vemos no es así y ella vuelve aunque no de la forma en que él quisiera...

**Ariscereth** ... muy afortunada la malvada wera... lástima que no había cámaras fotográficas, porque yo si le andaba tomando unas fotos, al fin que ni cuenta se iba a dar... muajajajaja

**Gatita Andrew.**.. y por el momento seguira nuestro rubio dandose la manita... jejejejeje

**Usagi13chiba**... ya se nos enfermo el rubio, pero por la ducha fría que le da esta ingrata... jajajajajaja y si, dan ganas de meterse a la regadera y ayudarlo, pobrecito... de la diferencia de edad ni la misma Mizuki se pone de acuerdo así que pues para efectos de mi fic se quedan así... :) 

**Lady Susi**... de nuevo siento mucho lo que le estoy ocasionando al rubio y no... todavia faltara un poquito mas para que se de eso y no sean sueños valdra la pena, ya ven que soy mega descriptiva... jajajajajajaja... pero dicen que lo que más se disfruta es lo que se hace esperar... no? awwww mi rubio, no derrochara más miel porque si no varias me van a acusar de causarles diabetes y caries :P

**Faby Andley.**.. Pues si... pueden ser historias similares, pero cada una le damos diferente enfoque, pero por cualquier cosa me he abstenido de leerlas para evitar caer en situaciones similares... :)

**Yacolen** este, pues... que te digo? jajajajajajajajaja aunque 3 ya son muchos para el periodo de tiempo que tengo planeado ,tengo algunas situaciones que pudieron haberse dado si es que la historia original se hubiera ido hacia ese rumbo, pero no tantas para abarcar años y años y años :)

**LetitaAndrew**... jajajajajajaja me sacaste la carcajada de verdad con tu comentario... jajajajajaja lo peor fue cuando se me ocurrio hacerme mi café, irremediablemente me volvi a acordar y si... la derramé por estarme riendo... :P


End file.
